bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimi Stilton
Mimi Stilton 'is a minor character in [[BoJack Horseman (series)|''BoJack Horseman.]]'' She appeared in ''The Judge ''in [[Season 4|'Season 4]]. Personality Mimi Stilton is a middle-aged woman of high prestige and a socialite. Physical Appearance Mimi is a middle-aged mouse woman with patches of light brown and white fur. According to the model sheets, she is slightly under 5 1/2 ft tall. She wears a white turtleneck, a beige button-down cardigan with navy and red stripes bordering the sleeves and collar, red dress pants, and black and white high heeled pumps. Her makeup is thick black eye shadow and she wears a double strand of pearls. Background History Mimi Stilton is a middle-aged woman of high-prestige and a socialite. She seems to be very attached to her son Ralph, publicly shows him affection-even in front of his girlfriends. She becomes offended when Ralph's girlfriend Princess Carolyn becomes visibly offended by the racist festivities of "Squeakvas" an anti-cat holiday. Season 4 Princess Carolyn, Ralph, and Stefani are on their way to Stilton Acres. Stefani tells her how much she’ll love it there, and Ralph tells her how much she’ll love "The Feast of St Squeaky, the holiest of all mouse holidays." He hopes his parents will like her, and Princess Carolyn assures him they will love her, and the two agree they'll wait until after they warm up to her to tell them she's pregnant. Stefani is not a problem as she is completely distracted by social media and her phone. Princess Carolyn, Ralph, and Stefani have arrived to Stilton Acres. Ralph's parents introduce themselves and the rest of the family. They offer her numerous things you shouldn't eat/do when you're pregnant such as rides on the family roller coaster and cocaine. Heavily implying they believe Princess Carolyn to be pregnant, and are trying to abort the pregnancy. Ralph is able to change the subject. The Stilton family and Princess Carolyn are eating for the Feast of St. Squeaky. Princess Carolyn expresses how much she's enjoyed her stay, and Ralph's father says they love having her. He announces to let the festivities begin and tells a relative to hand out the cat ears. As this happens, Ralph explains the feast is meant to remember the ancient tale of a brave mouse named St Squeaky and how he defeated the tyrannical cat King Puss Puss. The family begins to sing a song about said cat king, saying how dumb, smelly, and evil cats are, and how St. Squeaky defeated him by stabbing him in the belly. Princess Carolyn whispers to Ralph that she wishes he told her the family was ant-cat, and Ralph tries to explain the song is just about one bad cat, not all cats. One of the nephews shouts “Death to all cats!" Princess Carolyn is of course offended by this and leaves. Back at Stilton Manor, Princess Carolyn is in bed, angry. Ralph enters, still wearing his cat ears. He takes them off, and apologizes to Princess Carolyn. She questions why he didn't tell her his family hated cats, but he tries to deny this. She says, she now knows why he wanted to wait, to tell his family about the baby. Ralph confesses that he was a little nervous, but promised they'll come around. He then asks what he's supposed to do, because they're his family. Princess Carolyn asks what she and Philbert are, which makes Ralph feel guilty. Princess Carolyn and Ralph are leaving Stilton Acres. The family is saying their goodbyes. After Princess Carolyn says goodbye to Ralph's parents and goes inside the car, they tell their son his girlfriend was “''darling for a week''” but maybe next time he'll bring home another girlfriend who can appreciate a St. Squeaky's feast. Ralph proclaims that he loves Princess Carolyn, and they're having a baby and he couldn't be happier. Princess Carolyn smiles from inside the car as she hears this. Trivia * She seems particularly attached to Ralph, and calls him her "little city mouse" in The Judge. Category:Characters Category:Mice Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Stilton Family Category:Alive Category:Animals